Let Me Help You
by ImagineTheTime
Summary: "I already told you. You are not going out on patrol tonight." She stepped closer to him, folding her arms. "And if I have to restrain you myself… I will." For the first time that night, Bruce smirked. "I am open to that arrangement." When the Dark Night falls ill, there's only one woman who can come to his aid. (BMWW)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Since WonderBat is currently one of my favorite OTPs, and since they are not well known, I have decided to do this fluffy one-shot to celebrate a love that should become a reality. Thank you all for clicking on this short story. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **\- Let Me Help You -**

"Diana, I already told you," Bruce let out an irritated growl. "I. Am. Fine."

Just as he finished his sentence, he broke out in a frantic coughing fit. His hand around the arm of the chair tightened as he practically coughed up his lungs.

"I tend to disagree, Bruce." Came the voice as delicate as silk as Diana approached the Dark Night. Sighing, she lifted his head, her hand brushing a stray of fallen hair back in its proper place. All but forgetting that he was supposed to be annoyed with her, Bruce instinctively leaned into her comforting touch. "You are heating up."

"I'm fine, Princess."

Despite the current situation, Diana let out a small laugh as she skimmed his define cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. "Stop trying to fool me, Bruce." The man sighed and rolled his eyes, his stubbornness immediately starting to make a triumphant return. "I know you, and I know that right now… you are not going on patrol."

At hearing this, Bruce abruptly stood from the Batcave chair. He wasn't much taller than her, but Diana felt so feeble as he looked down at her, his gaze scrutinizing. "Diana," He started out; he only used her name when he was either upset or was determined to get his point across. "I am not missing my patrol. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Without another word, he brushed past her – most likely to go suit up. The Amazonian sighed as she watched him walk away. Anyone could tell that Bruce obviously wasn't feeling well; his skin was pale, dark circles outlined his eyes, the sound of his rampant coughing always disrupting the peace, the constant sound of sneezing becoming irritating. He was a mess – worse than usual.

It was a pity for him that she was too stubborn to let this conversation end.

 **/**

Twenty minutes passed and he still had not left the cave. He was geared up and ready to go, the bat mobile functioning exceptionally well tonight – the only problem was himself. His throat pained him as he hacked out his insides, his figure leaning on the vehicle for support. Once it was all over, he took a deep breath, gasping for air.

"Are you finished now?"

Bruce lifted his head to see the Amazonian standing there, hands on her deliciously outlined hips. Her brow was arched and there was a small smirk playing out on her lips as she looked at him.

He didn't answer as he stood upright. Again he tried to walk past her, reaching for his cowl and gauntlets when she grabbed his wrist.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked sternly.

"What are _you_ trying to do?" She mocked, though her voice was far from amused.

"Diana, we've been through this."

"Well, I want to go through it again." Bruce sighed as she let his wrist go. "You are not going on patrol tonight, Bruce. You are in no shape to go out there. I mean – look at you! You have not stopped coughing and sneezing all night, and I am absolutely certain you have a fever."

"Maybe you should let him go, Mom."

Both figures turned to the entrance of the cave as Dick casually strolled in, jacket slung over his shoulder. He wore his famous smirk as he approached his surrogate parents.

"What is this?" Bruce asked, annoyance filling his words.

"Hello to you too, _Dad_ ," Dick said brightly as he clapped him on his shoulder. "You look like -"

"Grayson, what are you doing here?"

The younger man rolled his eyes before joining the Amazonian's side. "Well, Diana called and said that you guys needed me… something about an emergency."

"Yes, Dick… can you take over patrol for a little bit? It seems the Batman will be out of order for some time."

Bruce's jaw tightened at Diana's request as he glared at her. She, however, was not affected by the infamous Batglare. The younger man visibly slouched as he walked away, a dramatic sigh escaping his lips.

"Sure I'd love to take over for the old man," He muttered. "What – no I wasn't expecting Alfred to have a home cooked meal ready for me when I walked in. Of course, I wasn't expecting to have a night off… go to bed late, sleeping in till noon. Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dick!" Diana called out after him and he just waved a hand in return, not even bothering to turn around.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"I already told you. You are not going out on patrol tonight." She stepped closer to him, folding her arms. "And if I have to restrain you myself… I will."

For the first time that night, Bruce smirked. "I am open to that arrangement." He murmured as he tugged her closer, his nose and lips brushing against her neck.

Diana let out a throaty chuckle as her hands ran up his suit. He began to softly kiss her neck when she pushed him away. "Do not even try it, Bruce, it is not going to work."

Her retort was met with a grumble and eye roll.

 **/**

He didn't know when he stopped fighting exactly. All he knew now is that the soft sheets of their bed felt incredible. He sighed as he buried his head into his plush pillow. From the entrance of the room, he could hear her thank the doctor before she closed the door. It was only a moment before the bed dipped, signifying she was sitting at his knees. He looked up at her – almost sheepishly – and was met with a glare and scowl. Still, even with her stern expression, she's the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on. The sun filtering in through the bay windows captured her elegance perfectly – her eyes sparkling, her raven locks swept to the side, her lips… how he loves those lips. If only he weren't in the best condition… the things he'd do to her right now…

His thoughts were put on an abrupt hold as she smacked his arm gently. He chuckled lowly at her irritated state. "I knew you were sick! And yet, you wanted to go out on patrol last night!"

"Princess -"

"And Gotham survived _one_ _night_ without the Dark Night." She stood from the bed and started pacing in front of him. "Dick did a good job on patrol last night, but you…" She pointed a menacing finger at him. Unable to express her frustration in words, she let out a scream as she dug a hole into the floor with her pacing.

Bruce watched her frantic movements, perplexed. He knew he was being bullheaded with her earlier – but he didn't think he was _that_ bad. Sure, it took her more than four hours to restrain him to their bedroom and the constant bickering back and forth lasted much longer… but at least she only had to use her lasso once.

There was a thick silence until there was a small knock at the door. Diana was the one who gave whoever it was permission to enter, and a moment later, Alfred was standing in the doorway. "So sorry to disturb you Master Bruce, Mrs. Diana," The butler spoke rather calmly but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "but I heard a rather distressing yell from down the hall. I just wanted to check and see if Mrs. Diana had finally decided to do away with you, Master Bruce."

From the blankets of the bed, Bruce glared at his surrogate father, but the old bat-glare never worked on him either.

"No Alfred," Diana said with a long sigh. "I have not done anything… _yet_."

"Very well." Alfred gave a curt nod. "If I can be of any assistance, please let me know."

The Amazonian gave a smile to the butler. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm right here, you know," Bruce grumbled which caused him to launch into another fit of coughing.

Alfred had almost closed the door when there was a voice that was muffled from the other side. The door opened back up, but this time, with Tim and Dick in the doorway.

"We wanted to check up on you." Tim started, his voice laced with concern. Diana gestured them over so that they were planted right in front of Bruce. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, old man, you look like -"

"I'm fine," Bruce replied curtly, throwing a warning glare at Dick. "How was Gotham?"

"Gotham is fine. It was pretty quiet last night, actually. A couple thugs here and there, but other than that, Tim and I found nothing."

"That's never good."

"Yeah, well until you can stand up on your own two feet with coughing, that is going to have to satisfy you." Diana chimed in. "Tim, can you stay and watch him, please? I need to go make him something to eat. I do not want Alfred doing anything else for this… _man_." She bit out the word as she scowled at the Dark Night. He gave her a small smirk in return. "Dick, do you mind giving me a hand please?"

"Sure thing." The older boy said with a sly grin, directing it towards his father.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed and waited until the pair was gone to speak. "It's funny how she runs things around here."

It was impossible to miss the brightness that shone in Bruce's eyes as he still stared at the door. "Yeah… funny."

"You need to stop giving her a hard time."

The man's eyes flicked to the boy and he arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"Diana," Tim clarified. "You're being too stubborn. We all know you're too sick to do anything. Why can't you except that?"

Bruce smirked at the young boy sitting next to him. He had to hand it to the kid – he was observant and smart. He didn't want to answer that question, so instead, he diverted the topic of conversation, "How's school?"

 **/**

Diana sighed as she stared at her husband, her anxiety growing with each passing hour. He was pale and shivered once in a while even though he was boiling himself alive. At this point, she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was for him to get better; it had been two days already and he hadn't shown any signs of recovery. There had been a Founder's Meeting on the Watchtower that he had to miss; she vividly remembered the hassle it was to confine him to stay home. And word somehow got out that the Dark Night had fallen ill; she blames Kal. Since then, different members of the league had stopped by to personally check on their Batman and Diana could tell he was starting to get irked with the constant attention – especially Wally's.

But now, it was just them two in the room alone and she appreciated the silence that engulfed them.

"Move over," She murmured. Bruce, who had previously been sprawled out on the bed, shifted his position so that she had some room to get comfortable.

"You shouldn't constantly be around me." His voice was gruff and hoarse as he spoke. Despite his petition, he didn't hesitate to circle his arms around her waist, burying his face into her chest. "You'll get sick." His voice was muffled as he spoke into her shirt.

Diana smiled lightly as she started to rake her fingers through his soft hair. "I am an Amazon." She stated proudly. "We do not get sick."

He only hummed in response as he curled against her more tightly. She kissed his forehead, breathing in deeply. They stayed like that – for how long, neither knew. All Diana knew was that it was probably quite a while when her eyes started to drift closed. It wasn't until she felt kisses trailing across her neck that her eyes shot open. Because of her hazy state and how amazing his lips against her skin felt, she found it to be difficult to push him away.

"Bruce," She breathed heavily, her fingers tightening in his hair. "No, I am sorry. Leslie says you need to rest."

But even with her statement, he didn't let up. Diana swore that his kisses became more intense after that. His lips finally met hers in a passionate duel. Somehow – someway – Bruce ended up hovering over her, stealing her breath away. He didn't care that he was sick – all he really wanted was her. Watching her take care of him turned him on more than it probably should have.

"No, no, no…" She finally mustered up enough willpower to push him off her. "Not now, Bruce. You need to rest."

"I've rested enough." He growled in return.

Shaking her head, the Amazonian gently guiding him back to a laying position. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and he swore that this was one of the times that she looked most beautiful.

"I promise when you are feeling better I will make it up to you." She whispered mischievously.

He grinned in return, praying – something he never did – that he got better as soon as possible. She resumed running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him, but it didn't work. He guessed she didn't realize how much of a turn on that was.

"Why will you not let me take care of you?" She hummed, arching an eyebrow. "Why can I not help you?"

Bruce sighed, knowing that this conversation was inevitable. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. "Diana, I don't need you to take care of me." Before she could protest, he cut her off. "I'm the one who needs to take care of you, it doesn't go the other way around."

Diana smiled kindly at him, not offended in the least about his honesty. As an Amazon warrior and one of the most powerful women one Earth, she does not take being viewed as a lesser vessel or a damsel in distress too kindly. But she understood his deeper meaning, knowing there is more that meets the eye.

"I am your wife, Bruce. Marriage is about being partners, about being equals. You have to trust me to take care of you as your wife."

 _Wife_. That word was still new to him, and every time he heard it, he had this sensation go through him. He – the billionaire playboy – had someone to finally to claim as his own. He was never going to let that go. Still, even with being married almost a year, he had no idea what in the world marriage was all about.

"If I'm not taking care you, then I don't have you." He admitted quietly. "I need to know that I'm doing the best I can, because if I'm not then… I don't know what I'm doing, Diana."

Her eyes softened at his explanation. She sighed, resting her head against his bare chest. His arm circled around her, pulling her closer as her hand delicately explored the contour of his toned chest and stomach, her nails gliding over his skin like a delicate whisper.

"You are doing just fine, my love." She murmured. "I trust you with my life. That is why I married you. Do not think that you are failing me. We are both still learning, and I am happy that it is with you I can do this with. I love you, Bruce. And I'm here to take care of you."

Those were just the words he needed in order for his heart to stop beating with anxiousness. He breathed deeply, pulling his beloved woman ever closer. "I love you too, Diana."

Now his mind was at ease, and he assumed that's the reason why he had been so restless these past couple of days – worry. That was all he remembered before darkness consumed him.

 **/**

He laughed at the irony of it all. It took him four days total for him to recover, and he was more than thrilled to be back in action. But now as he looked at his Princess, all he wanted to do was laugh.

Her nose was so red she could've competed with Rudolph at this point. She had been slowly losing color over the past couple of hours, which meant this was only the beginning. Her eyes were screwed shut as she blew into the tissue, then discarding it with the others that were piled up on the night stand. She leaned her head back against the pillow, but he could tell she was still highly uncomfortable. When he woke up this morning, he wasn't expecting a sick Amazon to be lying next to him.

"I cannot breathe!" She wheezed out, throwing her hands in the air with frustration. Bruce walked to the bed, sitting on the edge as he began to massage her feet. She opened her eyes, shooting icy glares his way. "This is all your fault."

He chuckled deeply. "What was it that you told me… you Amazons don't get sick…"

"Shut up." She growled as she chucked a pillow at his head, barely missing him. She relaxed, though, as his messaging put her at ease. "Does this mean you're going to take care of me?"

Bruce smiled at her, his eyes shimmering with love and laughter. "I'm gonna make you feel better. After all, you still haven't made it up to me…"

All Diana could to in return was blush deeply.

And that's when they both knew that they would always take the greatest care of each other.


End file.
